clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe talk:Featured Article of the Week
Uhh, just saying, but it's Cra'á'''in Sensei not Cra'a'in sensei. But, I can't change the poll because Alex already voted. Just remember to put the á in next time. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 16:03, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Cheat? I think someone is voting with their IP multiple times because the poll is only there for 5 hours and Maledict already has 9 votes. 'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 13:10, 15 April 2009 (UTC) i voted for maledict, and all of clan rv voted for it as well. Bugzy 14:34, 15 April 2009 (UTC) What's that? 'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 19:27, 15 April 2009 (UTC) look @ my user page and Zy-El's user page. Bugzy 20:36, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Clan RV.... Don't excessively vote, agree on one and vote once next time. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 10:04, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I agree. Otherwise it is an unfair vote. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 02:40, 30 April 2009 (UTC) FAOTW Becomes FAOTD Do you think that the FAOTW could be held everyday? Or every two days, perhaps, to speed up! --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:47, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Dude why are people allowed to nominate twice I can't nominate anymore because about 4 people double-nominate and it fills the queues in less than 10-20 mins. FAOTW is totally trashed now 'cuz of this. BugzyTalk 15:26, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I know, Its unfair. There shouldn't be a limit on how many entries there are. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 17:48, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Well, if there are like 20 entries and you have to choose, it could be meddlesome. I'll just change it to a 10-single vote-entry system. If you had 20 entries, your decisions will be alot harder. i don't get where this is going. im talking about how people are allowed to put 2 entries in, as in nominate 2 articles to be faotw, wayy before the voting starts, in the linking time section. there should only be allowed one slot per user, not two slots. BugzyTalk 09:33, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *Okay... we'll minus it to one again, shall we? --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 02:59, 29 May 2009 (UTC) FAOTW Becomes FAOTW AGAIN? Do you think that the FAOTW could be held everyday? Or every two days, perhaps, to speed up! --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:47, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Alex, that is a bad idea. It takes time to plan and initiate the FAOTW, so a interval of 3-4 days or less will not work. Besides, why would you want to speed up the FAOTW? If you go faster, you'll end up FAOTWing all the articles on the wiki faster than the users can churn them out. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template'' 13:02, 30 May 2009 (UTC) No, I don't think so. FAOTW is better.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Someone set us up the bomb. 21:40, 4 June 2009 (UTC) No. Users or admins may leave the votes till the next day most probably and it won't be like the FAOTD. --FartStinks-- Chitty-Chatty! 04:36, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Theory of 5 7 entries (5 7 Users) I have recently done a recent on this so-called FAOTW thing and I found out that compared to the number of users we have, this happens: Aprrox. Active users → 12 users 1 User → 1 Entry So... if we have 10 entries as the limit... 10 User → 10 Entry Voting Time: 10 Users vote their own entry most probably. If not, some entries do not have signatures. Total: Each entry has one signature ('''75% chance), each entry has two signatures (25% Chance) IF Remaining two users don't vote, then it will all tie up IF Remaining two users do vote, then it may still tie up The range of votes casted on each entry is ssmall If we have 7 entries as the limit... 7 User → 7 Entry Voting Time: 7 Users vote their own entry most probably, other 7 vote on selected entries Total: Each entry has two or more signatures (65% Chance), each entry has one signature (35% Chance) IF Remaining Two Users don't vote, it will have one confirmed winner. IF Remaining Two Users do vote, it will still have one confimed users. The ranges of votes casted on each entry is big. Get it? Simpler form: If there were 7 entries as the limit: more users could pick other's votes. If there were 10 entries as the limit, they will probably vote their own one. There will also be some entries WITHOUT votes. So I think that 7 entries should be the limit Who agrees with me? --FartStinks-- Chitty-Chatty! 04:34, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Disagree. Some people coudln't be able to sumbit entries. and the fact there is less choice. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 09:12, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, less choice is better. If not, they will most probably choose their own and if everyone is so proud of thier own, it will not make any sense? And sometimes people do vote on other entries despite submitting one. But it still can't go through. I don't know...maybe seven entries?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Someone set us up the bomb. 09:55, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Good Idea, maybe 7. ...what are you thinking?!?!?!?!?! People are already complaining about how the entry form fills up instantly, and you want to decrease the amount of entries available? Seriously.... are you sure you're thinking straight? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 00:42, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Voting Voting takes too long. Sometimes when there are not enough votes there is no featured article for the week. Look at the main page of this right now. It's been weeks and not enough votes. It's almost been a full month! Maybe even more!! So, voting can become easier. For 3 days, users go onto a special Forum (something like Forum:Featured Article Vote) and everybody can nominate articles, and at the same time, users can say "I agree!" or "I vote for that too!". That way, it's quicker. Then the next day the votes get counted and the FAOTW is announced. Maybe it should become Featured Article of the Month? -- ¤ [[User:Ninjinian|(User page!)]] [[User talk:Ninjinian|(Happy Halloween!)]] 21:44, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Anybody? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:10, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Anybody?? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:32, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::: .... seriously... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:44, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm either getting ignored or nobody cares. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:58, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Sixth Week Vote We need one more vote. Right Now it's down to Maddieworld and Mwa Mwa Penguins. Someone needs to vote for one. --Yours Cooly, Flywish Talk to me here. No here!